


【YGO VRA5DXAL】HP AU

by Lisette_Zhang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Out of Character, 六代同堂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 游戏王六代同堂的HP AU，游作主视角，大家的年级和年纪按照辈分排序，全是岁月静好的流水账；超级超级巨大的OOC，我都不知道自己在写啥；总的名字我没想，每次更新的篇章都有新名字反正。





	1. 今年的新人是只渡鸦

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/8/31

1.

汽笛呜鸣，火车徐徐开动。蓝头发小男孩理理已换上的长袍的衣襟，接住了对面学长抛来的巧克力蛙。

“这个要……这样吃！”年纪也没大到哪里去的男孩晃晃手中的甜点，附赠明亮过头的笑脸。他调整着点心的角度，深吸一口气，猛地撕开了包装。

如同弹珠游戏里开局的小球，深褐色的青蛙欢脱地蹦了出来，瞬间踩进精心布置的陷阱——它直接跳入了孩子张开的口中。毫不留情地咀嚼着甜品，年长一点的男孩炫耀似的看着对面，竖起了大拇指表示味道很赞。

小男孩礼貌地笑了笑也竖起了拇指。

车门哗啦一下拉开了。门口挤着四张基本是同个模子刻出来的小脸，齐刷刷对车厢内投以注视，头发上绿下红看起来不论颜色还是发型都像极了一颗成熟的西红柿的那个率先开口：“嗨，游马前辈，这位就是今年的留学生吗？”

“对！他叫游作，藤木游作。游作，这几位是你上一届的留学生学长哦，是四胞胎，”比游作高两届的游马热心地担负起前辈的责任，一一介绍道，“游矢、”刚才的番茄害羞地笑了笑，“游斗、”发色和形状仿若切开成几瓣的紫茄子的一位微笑了一下，“游吾、”蓝色后发、金黄刘海宛如一串儿香蕉的一位爽朗地挥着手，“游里，”发型神似一颗紫甘蓝的一位点了点头，“姓氏都是榊，他们今年二年级。”

“学长们好。”游作浅浅地问了好，不客气地指向面前桌上游马买的一大堆零食，“要吃东西吗？”

游马也不介意，往里面挪了挪，招呼四胞胎进来。四人标准间装六个人有些挤，好在大家都是小孩子，紧巴紧巴也坐下了。游矢坐到了游作旁边，游作注意到他的领带，和游马一样是金红相间的颜色，他环顾一下，发现游斗和游吾的领带是褐黄相间，游里的则是银绿。

“别吃完了哦，给游戏前辈他们留点。”

“不用，我们刚才过来时看到十代前辈把推车搬空了。”

“咦？？”

“他们还让我们带这些过来找你和新人一块吃。”游斗把一个老式小钱包打开，小心地往桌子上倾倒，小钱包咕噜咕噜吐出了远超其外在容量的内容物，全是各种各样稀奇古怪的小吃。

“呃，好多怪味豆，这个只有十代前辈会特别喜欢吧……”

“学长们的学院不一样吗？”游作捡起一袋掉到自己膝盖上的糖豆，问道。

回答他的是游里：“前辈们和游矢都是格兰芬多的，游斗和游吾是赫奇帕奇，我是斯莱特林。”他一把拍飞旁边游吾没捉住的巧克力蛙，耸了耸肩。

“其实必修课很多是混着上的，分院与否也没什么影响。”游斗说。

“除了魁地奇比赛和学院杯的问题。”游吾大大咧咧地补充，提着糖果青蛙的后腿坐回位子上。

“游作有特别喜欢的学院吗？”游马问。小男孩撕开手中的袋子，边拿糖边想了想，给出了十分深沉的回答：“我觉得只要能过平静的生活，哪个学院都好。”

他把一颗金棕色的豆子扔进嘴，在完全意识到那个味道之前已经呛咳连连。“哇！这么快就中招了吗？”小前辈们吵吵嚷嚷，乱作一团，游马勇敢地冲过蔬果拼盘，片刻后成功把一盒南瓜汁塞进了他们亲爱的后辈手里。

2.

因太过富丽堂皇以至于使人失语（绝不是懒于想形容词）的大礼堂中，黑袍子小男孩刚刚从头上摘下那顶可能几千年都没清洗修缮过、还能维持形状简直是魔法界不可思议的破旧帽子——说起来在这帽子还没那么破的年代它是怎么“开口”唱歌的？还是说裂痕就是格兰芬多自己剪的？——递还给两鬓斑白、个头出奇矮小的男巫教授。作为第六界日-英魔法学校交换留学生，他扫视礼堂锁定住接下来的七年内自己所属的学院的长桌，安静地走了过去。

“头脑非常聪明，非常的……内心坚定而且很不服输……不过既然你想要……平静的生活？那么还是把你送去……”

方才分院帽在他耳边念叨着，自言自语地下结论，游作正想着这个帽子能不能交流，对方已经冲全礼堂喊出了“拉文克劳！”，他只好起身，摘下魔法帽，觉得自己隐约听到了一句“祝新生活愉快！”。一张长桌爆发出一阵夸张得过分的欢呼，小个头教授接回帽子时也冲游作绽开了个超出一般友善意味的笑容，男孩有点不明所以，坐上学院长桌一会儿后才得知那位教授是拉文克劳院院长。

而听到关于“格兰芬多对日本留学生的垄断于此终结！”的话题，终于明白同院的学长们当日欣喜若狂的原因，则又是后话了。彼时是周四晚上，游作卡在一级突然消失的石阶中，正努力把自己拔出来。他有点迷路了，不知道天文台怎么走，这段石阶是突然出现的，他探头看看觉得顶上好像通往某种平台之类的地方，就试着踏了上去。学校的台阶一定有什么规律，小男孩撑着石头想，等我摸清楚……

“啊喂？就是他吗？‘终结了格兰芬多对留学生的垄断’的拉文克劳生？”

……那是什么定语？游作没有动弹，他双脚还悬空着，不敢放松臂力。不过讲着日语的男生轻快地小跑而来，从他背后一抄腋下将他拖抱了出来。游作站定后向对方道谢，方发现来者是二人，看领带颜色都是格兰芬多，都拿着飞天扫帚。小男孩看看高窗外泛着红霞的天色，合理推测他们是刚结束魁地奇训练的球员。

“不客气，初次见面请多指教啦，游作，我叫游城十代！”帮游作解除窘境的棕发少年眨了眨眼，指向身后的黑发少年，“他是游星！”

“不动游星，四年级，十代前辈是五年级的。”游星不着痕迹地加入补充说明，“你还好吧？”

“我没事，学长不用担心。”游作礼貌回答。考虑到老天特地安排了友善的前辈们来帮自己，小孩从善如流地抓住机会：“请问学长们知道天文台怎么走吗？”

“咦？一年级的天文课是周四晚上吗，我记得我们是周三？”十代有点迷惑的样子。游星低声告诉他：“拉文克劳院和斯莱特林院的是周四。”

“这样的？”十代恍然大悟，从衣袍里掏个怀表看了眼，“哎呀，你要迟到了。”

他笑盈盈地瞅瞅游星，黑发少年面露一点难色，但看到表针指示的时间后转为了坚定。“你会骑飞天扫帚吗？”他转向游作询问。

答案是还不会。

一分钟后一年级新生在猎猎风声中紧抓住前辈背部的衣服，大脑有些空白。方才游星拽他骑上扫帚，不由分说地从高窗飞了出去，十代紧随其后，似乎是防他掉下来没人接。“Quidditch on broomstick! Yusei, acceleration!”他听到后方的棕发前辈振臂高呼着什么奇怪的字句，然后身前的前辈深深吸气，低语一句“抓紧”便猝然加速仿佛刚被大力击飞的游走球。游作听话地死死拽着越加速越嗨的游星，于高速移动间感受到了风，小心脏倏然活泛起来，扑腾扑腾蹦得欢畅，小孩想了想，模糊地解释为一种一见钟情似的怦然心动。

他们成功在上课前半分钟降落到了塔楼顶，格兰芬多的魁地奇球员一左一右提溜着他们拉文克劳的小后辈让他着陆。眼看辛尼斯塔老教授一脸震惊缓缓启唇即将扣分，十代和游星默契地大喊一声“Acceleration!”便趁教授愣神的当儿两个漂亮的三十度锐角拐弯哧溜窜进了繁星点点的天空。游作远眺前辈们潇洒的背影，暗暗下定决心。一个月后新生们终于开始上飞行课时，他的扫帚只一句指令便扑进了他手中，而他拿到扫帚后深沉地指向天空，庄严地宣誓：“我将抓住风。”

3.

新学期开始一个月后，藤木游作以一种迥异于前辈们的方式火了。

当年，第一位交换生武藤游戏，火主要因为他无法用现有的魔法理论解释生长原理与结构的头发，和粗铁链挂脖时刻不离身的绘有神秘图案的大金块子，以及圣诞假回来后突然消失的大金块子与随他而来的双胞胎哥哥。

题外话，看过后几年包括游作在内的交换生们后，老生们对发型问题逐渐见怪不怪，觉得只是日本魔法界独有的民族风情，那边儿人都这样，没啥没啥。至于武藤暗游戏的问题，据说最开始交换生其实就是两人，只是暗游戏跑埃及玩儿遇到点事硬是耽误了一学期。本着特殊情况特殊对待校方没太为难他，临时拿分院帽分了个院（结果是格兰芬多，格兰芬多对日本留学生的长期垄断就此展开），便像最开始即有这个人一样若无其事地展开了新学期，不过落下的课就自己补吧。

之后第二年的游城十代，火主要因为他宛如喝福灵剂长大般惊世骇俗的好运。曾有不信邪的人专给他做过测试，最终证明了假如所有的考试只考选择题，他便可单凭瞎蒙全部夺得满分。或许因为如此，十代的成绩呈现着诡异的两极分化：理论笔试论文一塌糊涂，实战咒语实验无所不能，平时表现扣的分和加的分几乎一样多。教授们对他一筹莫展，学生们对他目瞪口呆，魁地奇队队长对他青睐有加——哪个队不想要一个不是他追着金色飞贼而是金色飞贼追着他拼命往他手里钻的找球手呢？可遇不可求啊。

第三年的不动游星，则是以无懈可击的完美出名。自他入学以来，各科成绩综合水平便长期稳居第一，更有“无情的加分机器”之称，格兰芬多这些年没有丢过学院杯不说有他八成也得有一半功劳。而游星平时的待人接物也十分有礼，高素质高修养，是得到校内教授与学生一致交口称赞的预定下任级长的人才。这样的人才因为飞行方面的强大天赋也被格兰芬多魁地奇队拉进了伙，担任球队的守门员——有时会替一下追球手的位置，游星本人更偏好追球，只是按队长的说法，游星爆发力特强，能瞬间干掉敌人的鬼飞球，他当守门员，放心。

后一年的九十九游马如今同样在球队里，说来可能不信，这位个头小巧的三年级小男孩不是找球手不是追球手而是击球手。游马的身体素质差不多到了本身就是魔法的地步，一双细细的小胳膊里蕴藏着惊人的力量，曾于角度巧合的情况下做出一棒子抽飞了全场队员（不分敌我）的壮举，时至今日，观众们仍对他棒下那颗势如破竹无人能挡的游走球津津乐道。不过，游马出名不仅因为魁地奇，还因为他入学那年拉文克劳塔楼里骤然多出的一个奇特的幽灵。除了游马，没人看清过幽灵的样子，这个幽灵总是只在跟游马单独相处时才现身，别人一走近立刻消失。拿这事儿问游马也得不到头绪，男孩仅会惊奇地指着身边说：“Astral就在这里啊。”但是其他人怎么变换观察方式或者施咒都看不见。

游作上一届的榊家四兄弟则是刚入学就火了，四胞胎，五官一致的情况下发型发色瞳色肤色都倔强地保持了完全不一致，还没有都进格兰芬多，瞬间就成了校内一道靓丽的风景线。多日后大家发现分不分院对这四个人来说其实真的无所谓，他们先天带着互相之间的心灵感应，游矢在黑魔法防御术课上被老师展示给他们看看的博格特吓哭能惹得正在上魔咒课的三个兄弟集体逃课飞奔而来，而可怜的博格特面对多人份的堵截昏头昏脑不知该变成什么，差点自爆，沃森教授险些失去他打算接下来给四年级上课时用的道具。那一天，斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的分扣得惨不忍睹，格兰芬多也被连坐扣分，而四兄弟具有心灵感应的事情暴露出来，教授们开始研究如何处理这群能光明正大彼此通气的学生的考试作弊问题。

今日，藤木游作也靠自己的能力打出了一片天，于第一节飞行课上进行了震惊四座的操作，从此声名鹊起，名扬全校。让我们回到那个周四上午，回顾那个重要的时刻。彼时，霍格沃茨的城堡静静矗立在午前的天光中，前一天下过小雨的草地绵软而潮湿，清风送爽，太阳于云层间时隐时现，确然是个适合飞行的凉爽好天。拉文克劳与赫奇帕奇的一年级新生们手拉着手，深一脚浅一脚地走在宽阔草坪，游作于人群间昂着小脑袋，心无旁骛，满怀着一个月前感受到风时的心动，及目送学长们飘然离去时的憧憬，迫不及待地看向草坪上放着的扫帚。霍琦夫人刚说明完，游作便喊道“Up!”，而他的扫帚也是少数几个立即服从的之一；他认真聆听老师的指导，和同学们一起尝试着基本飞行操作，轻轻地在草地上低空盘旋，随后……

目击者的叙述到此发生了混乱，霍琦夫人当时也因忙于帮助一些不得要领的学生没能注意全场。等有人反应过来，游作已经飞得比所有人都高了，他飞得很稳，倒没有太让人担心，但随后他在正飞行着的扫帚上站了起来。

他站了起来，放开了双手，挺直了腰板，侧身而立，双脚一前一后，双手也一前一后，长袍迎风飘舞，于校园上空呼啸而过，满心享受着速度与激情，无视了旁边窗户里瞠目结舌的学生们。

他的动作若行云流水，一举一动潇洒自如，扫帚在他脚下无比听话，加减速、转弯、上升下降，一切都显得如此顺理成章。他驾驭着风，正似弄潮儿驾驭海浪。

没课的学生纷纷跑出城堡围观，有课的学生纷纷挤到窗口围观，教授们把教案掉到了地上，只有宾斯教授还在以百年不变的枯燥嗓音照本宣科，不管他的学生们早就全跑到走廊挤窗户去了。

藤木游作声名大振。

这场短暂的亮相很快被发现哪里不对的霍琦夫人叫停。游作被吓了一跳的女教师从半空中逮了下来，被狠狠批评了一通，被扣了二十分，还被罚了一周留校劳动。如此重的惩罚依然浇熄不了青春正好的学生们前仆后继作死的热情，随后的几天里校内模仿者层出不穷，校医院的接骨处人满为患，校园失物招领处贴满了寻找飞天扫帚的启事。最后，人们发现，玩滑板，不是那么容易的，敢于高空无防护玩滑板，不仅需要勇气更需要技术。

不少人很希望游作能分享一下技术。

拉文克劳的塔楼从未这么受欢迎过。鹰门环想了太多问题，被问到自闭，罢工了一天。被烦到烦不胜烦，又被搞得公共休息室进不去出不来的拉文克劳学生们终忍无可忍，除我以外全员为敌，经过缜密的计划对万圣节晚宴的学生特供布丁做了手脚，使凡是吃了布丁的学生（他们自己当然不会吃）都在接下来的一天间不时地会打嗝发出响亮的动物叫声，同时精心谋划摘除了自家学院学生的嫌疑，冷笑着全身而退。

游作充耳不闻，正常上课吃饭，一心一意磨炼滑板式飞天扫帚驾驭法，并拒绝了学院魁地奇球队的邀请。“只是兴趣罢了，而且我想过平静的生活。”刚入学不久的一年级小留学生如是说，顶着全场人复杂的目光，视若无睹地离开礼堂找魔药课教室去了。

至于平安夜他收到了一个来自前辈们的联名包裹，倒出来一架经过了特殊改装的滑板式飞天扫帚，则又是后话了。不管怎样，新生活才刚刚开始呢。

附录：【！！私设注意！！】霍格沃茨魔法学校一年级（秋季学期）课表【！！是私设！！】（本文内容遵循以下课表）：

Gryffindor：

周一：（上午）魔咒 魔咒 （下午）黑防 草药

周二：（上午）变形 变形 （下午）魔史 魔咒

周三：（上午）黑防 （空） （下午）草药 魔史 （晚）天文

周四：（上午）变形 （空） （下午）草药 飞行

周五：（上午）魔药 魔药 （下午）（空）（空）

Slytherin：

周一：（上午）变形 变形 （下午）草药 魔史

周二：（上午）魔咒 （空） （下午）草药 变形

周三：（上午）魔咒 魔咒 （下午）魔史 草药

周四：（上午）黑防 黑防 （下午）（空） 飞行 （晚）天文

周五：（上午）魔药 魔药 （下午）（空）（空）

Ravenclaw：

周一：（上午）魔咒 魔咒 （下午）草药 魔史

周二：（上午）变形 变形 （下午）草药 魔咒

周三：（上午）（空） 黑防 （下午）魔史 草药

周四：（上午）变形 飞行 （下午）黑防 （空） （晚）天文

周五：（上午）（空）（空） （下午）魔药 魔药

Hufflepuff：

周一：（上午）变形 变形 （下午）（空） 草药

周二：（上午）魔咒 黑防 （下午）魔史 变形

周三：（上午）魔咒 魔咒 （下午）草药 魔史 （晚）天文

周四：（上午）（空） 飞行 （下午）草药 黑防

周五：（上午）（空）（空） （下午）魔药 魔药

注：学分＝课次x2，一年级只有必修课，共34学分；一、四、七年级为一批教师，二、五年级为另一批教师，三、六年级为再一批教师，每年逐级升，故对同一届学生，是一批老师一直带到底。

原作提到的排课情况，主要集中在第一部魔法石里刚入学那几章，可以得到的格兰芬多学院的课表信息有：草药课一周三次，周三晚上有天文课，周五上午有两节魔药课（此前似乎是没有魔药课）、下午没课，前一天（周四）有变形课，飞行课安排在周四下午三点半，只有魔药课和飞行课会和斯莱特林一起上；此外，我总有格兰芬多的魔咒课和拉文克劳一起，草药课和赫奇帕奇一起的印象，但是一时找不到具体出处；黑魔法防御术我总觉得是独立的，虽然电影里好像是混着上？总之，我排格兰芬多的课时遵循上述几条，再设定一下哪些课哪些学院是一起的，并按照学分一致的情况把其他三个排完。

三批教师是我违背了原设定，尽管没有明说但是原作里处处暗示着一门学科只有一个教师，于是排课表时我觉得很不科学，光一年级的草药课就一周三次，还是两两分开上（G院和H院一起，那么R院和S院肯定有不同时间的另三次草药课），也就是说光一年级每周就有六次草药课，这门课又明显是一到七年级都有的课（第六部，高年级选课时纳威选的有草药课），斯普劳特教授真的忙得过来？其他科目的情况多半也差不多，而哈利他们还能逮到不少次老师没课的时间……教授们，各位是不是人手一个时间转换器？最后我干脆违背了原设定，三批教师是我觉得最合适的人数，不会太闲不会太忙。

总之，这张课表完完全全是私人同人设定，看看玩就好……


	2. 今年过年不回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/1/14

4.

看台上爆发出一阵排山倒海的欢呼，守门员不为所动，尽职尽责地扑掉了敌方的鬼飞球，才转身观察现场。确认己方的胜利后他抬高手臂，冲进飞作一团的队伍，在抓住了金色飞贼的找球手肩上拍了拍，接受了过于开心的击球手后辈的拥抱。

“看来今年也是格兰芬多的胜利呢。”游吾感叹了一句，丝毫没有身为赫奇帕奇新任追球手的自觉。他旁边游作煞有介事地点头，决定不说明自己压根儿没看懂比赛规则——嗯，有机会多看两次应该就明白了。

“毕竟前辈们都很厉害——游作你也在这？”游矢欢呼到一半发现不对，惊讶地看着神不知鬼不觉混进来的异院学生。小拉文克劳默默看向赫奇帕奇的小前辈，无声控诉格兰芬多的小前辈对自己兄弟的双标。

“我拉他过来的，他本来不想来来着。”游吾胳膊一伸揽过游作，感叹道，“居然还有不喜欢魁地奇的男生？”

也不是不喜欢吧，比赛我能看，飞天扫帚我也爱骑，魁地奇什么的反正不讨厌……呃，大概就是普通的无感而已。游作默想，没说出口免惹议论。因比赛结束开始散场，人群聚集的热量大量散失进冬日清冷的空气中，小孩紧了紧斗篷，把脸埋进蓝色的围巾里，眨巴一双大眼睛跟着同样包得只剩眼的小前辈们奔下看台，顺利和小前辈们另俩兄弟撞上，一群小孩一起往礼堂跑去。

“游作，怎么样？”故意落后两米，斗篷帽檐抖着两片细长叶子的紫甘蓝悄声问向后辈。游作从斗篷里腾出只手，自口袋掏了两个布丁塞给了游里，小斯莱特林满意地接过交易物，换过去一袋蜂蜜公爵圣诞限定零食包。跑在前面的游吾回过头，大声喊：“游里你……”然后被一旁的游斗敲了脑壳，游里紧追几步与兄弟们汇合，四个小家伙眼神交锋得噼里啪啦，不知在心里进行着什么激烈的讨论。

不过这和游作无关。一年级生边走边迫不及待地打开零食袋，拆了包软糖，从各色各式的糖果里挑了个热狗形状的塞进嘴里，尝到了一股逼真的烤肠味。这个挺好玩的。下结论后游作重又低头翻找，直到一只手按住他肩膀让他停步，防止撞到人。

小孩抬头看了看，打了个招呼：“游戏学长，暗游戏学长，下午好。”

“下午好。”高年级双胞胎微笑回话，接过游作递出的一袋黄油曲奇，但只各拿了一块星状饼干，剩下的包好放回了零食袋。游作含着软糖，舔着外层可吃的淀粉纸，安心地蹭在学长们旁边——高年级生似乎在自己身上放了保暖魔咒，周身暖乎乎的。游戏见状掏出魔杖，轻轻点点游作的衣领，不多时小孩感到校服变得极为温暖，便向学长道谢，顺便赞叹了对方无声咒的熟练。

“伙伴的黑魔法防御术可是全校最好的。”暗游戏自豪得跟在说他自己似的。游作附和地赞叹两声，分心思考着这之间的逻辑联系。他们踏进礼堂，正看到格兰芬多魁地奇队被同院的学生簇拥着进来，热火朝天地闹成一团。小拉文克劳眨眨眼，拐去自己的学院桌前友善提醒了要去凑热闹的大前辈们一句：“游戏学长，暗游戏学长，别吃布丁。”

“啊？”（x2）

“别吃布丁。”小孩一脸认真地重复，接着一副我已经尽力了的模样挥挥手，沉静地踱步离开，深藏功与名。

5.

第二天游作听说昨晚中计了的是十代和游马。小孩表示毫不吃惊。

那两人很像是格兰芬多刚在魁地奇赛场上干翻斯莱特林还能心大地吃掉游里学长送上的布丁的人，你看游星学长就没那么好忽悠对吧。

其实是因为游星前辈万圣节时候中过你们的招了，现在对布丁有阴影。

我们不是，我们没有，那是厨房的小精灵的恶作剧跟我们拉文克劳没有半点关系的别瞎说。

哇你不知道我们赫奇帕奇的休息室就在厨房边上吗？懒得戳穿你们罢了。

游吾抬手要戳睁眼说瞎话的后辈脑门儿，游作左躲右闪，被一把捞了回来按住。

“游星前辈当时……”昨晚最终没有拦住兄弟恶作剧的游矢走在边上，想起来了什么一脸忍俊不禁。万圣节那会儿并未身处格兰芬多长桌或休息室、也不能心灵感应共享信息的一年级生瞅了一圈突然同样忍俊不禁的同样的脸，发现只有自己不知情后撇下了眉毛，无奈的小表情看上去可怜巴巴。游矢赶紧给他解释：“你们那个魔法不应该是让人说话时随机发出动物声音吗？结果游星前辈吃完布丁后一直都没法说话，一开口就……就……”

“发出好像螃蟹吐泡泡的咕咕声。”游斗冷静地接上，随后他一把扒上游矢背后低头藏起脸，肩膀抖得让人担心他下一秒就要笑断气。游吾笑得就放肆很多，边笑边拍被他揽着的游作的肩背。小孩挣脱未果，苦不堪言，满面大写的欲哭无泪，任蔬果头们围着自己朝城堡外面走。

气温多日前便已低至零下，但今年还没有下过大雪，游作觉得老天爷可能在为圣诞节蓄力。今天和昨天一样出着太阳，笼罩一层曚曚昽昽的雾灰，高悬于冬日的白色天空，冷风掠过结了薄冰的湖面再穿过孩子们身周的缝隙，逼得他们不得不把自己包成待下锅的饺子，颤颤巍巍地挪动脚步。“你明天上午有课吗？”游吾突然指向远方的温室顶棚，大声问游作，“我们明天第二节是草药，你要不要来看曼德拉草？游里种的那个长得可好了。”

“谢谢邀请，但我明天上午全是魔咒课。”

“游吾，游里刚才说敢趁他不在动他的宝贝们一下你就死定了。”

“我听到啦，还有十种可选死法呢。”

几个兄弟闹腾着，游作忍不住发表了一下感想：“游吾学长，我觉得你应该进格兰芬多。”

“我本来以为游矢会进赫奇帕奇！”提起这个游吾就垂头丧气，“我最先分院的，当时可以选的。”

“其实我也……”游斗扶额。游矢哭笑不得：“……对不起？”

“没事没事。”

他们又不说话了，多半习惯性转向了内心讨论。游作注意着逐渐接近的目的地，悄悄放慢脚步跟到游矢身后，他之前没来过，不确定安全距离是多少。但他的小学长们一刻不停，大大方方地走向那棵留下了不少传说的神奇柳树，游作很快就能看清打人柳虬结盘绕的粗壮枝干了，奇怪的是据说脾气暴躁的大树对他们的到来毫无反应，一年级生不由生出一股好奇，片刻后得到了解答。

游吾一马当先走到树根旁敲了敲空气，被敲到的地方掀开隐形斗篷露出一个披着黑布裹得跟史莱姆似的小孩，手上魔杖戳着树上一个疤。

“游里学长好。”游作打招呼。

“hitotsuni.”游里回一句莫名其妙的话后自己先翻了个白眼。游吾安慰般地拍拍兄弟的肩膀，面上却是掩不住的幸灾乐祸：“他是想说‘你们来得好慢’。”

“是这样的，”游斗掐着眉心好像在拼命忍笑，给茫然的游作说明情况，“十代前辈有一种被动能力，对他施不好的魔法有一定的概率被反弹，游里昨晚中招了。”

这样也行？游作同情地看了看斯莱特林的小学长，提出了新的疑问：“但那个魔法是让人随机发出动物的声音啊。”

“hitotsuni.”游里说，随即转身愤怒地掐住憋不住大笑起来的游吾，游斗赶紧上前补按了一下节疤，推搡着兄弟们先爬进密道再说不然要被人看到了。游矢拽住游作，接过游里递来的斗篷断后。年纪还不足以去霍格莫德的小孩们挤挤挨挨涌进少数上世纪末的大战幸存的密道之一，一时专注于抓紧爬进尖叫棚屋。

“游马前辈也是，”站在窗户都被封死的废屋里整理着装时游矢腾出空儿跟游作讲解，“中那个魔法后不能正常说话只能重复地说‘katobingudaore’，我们觉得可能是我们对欧洲的魔法水土不服。”

“魔法基因不太一样造成的效果差别吗？”小拉文克劳严肃地想了一下，接受了这个答案。“hitotsuni.”一旁游里咬字狠厉，似乎本来想骂点什么，然后跺了又取笑起他的游吾一脚。

他们尽量缩在一起，弯腰半蹲以防露出脚，顶着斗篷蠕动出了废屋那道表面密封实则虚掩的大门——不知哪位学生前辈留下的——掀开隐形衣后游吾把自己斗篷帽一戴，撒丫子就跑，游斗叹口气戴好帽子跟了过去，游矢耸耸肩，左右开弓把另两人的帽子掀上去，自己也藏好头发，完成了最重要的变装，便左手揽着后辈右手揽着还在生闷气的兄弟往蜂蜜公爵走。值得一提的是在场的各位低年级学子全程都十分自然，丝毫没有违反校规的自觉。

不会遭报应吧？游作默默立了支旗。

6.

游作的旗子很快被拔掉了。

一年级生缩在三把扫帚角落一个座位上，端着杯冒泡的黄油啤酒小心翼翼抿了一口，带有魔力的饮料欢畅地顺着喉咙淌进胃里，激发出一阵极为舒适的暖意。他身边挤着一群留学生前辈，高年级学生们交流着魁地奇和学校里的新闻，默契地把12岁以下的后辈们挡在后方。

方才游作随着游矢游里刚进蜂蜜公爵就撞上了游戏和游马，之后又在韦斯莱笑话商店霍格莫德分店门口遇上了揽着游斗游吾出门的十代，接着众人到邮局与去寄包裹的暗游戏和游星汇合，最后浩浩荡荡地挤进了三把扫帚喝点东西暖暖身子。出乎游作的意料，学长们不仅对他们明目张胆违反校规的行为视而不见还非常熟练地打着掩护。“没什么好奇怪的，”游矢告诉他，“去年就是游马前辈带我们走的这个道。”

“katobingudaore！”游马开心地说，而后拍了下脑门儿，明显忘了自己话说不利索，他转而用杖尖在空气里写字：之前是十代前辈告诉我和游星前辈这条路的。

“游戏前辈和暗游戏前辈开发出来的，得感谢他们。”十代指出了最早的探路者，眼睛亮晶晶地端起啤酒要敬大前辈们一杯。游马见状也蹭地站起来，带动所有人都举起了杯子，为双胞胎勇于探索给后来者铺路的无私精神干杯。暗游戏气定神闲地举杯回敬，游戏笑得有点尴尬，岔开话题拿出一只小桶开始分发新买的滋滋蜜蜂糖。“hitotsuni.”游里接过糖，一不留神又开口了，游矢赶忙翻译：“他说谢谢游戏前辈。”游马同情地拍拍游里的肩膀，写了点安慰的话，一副完全忘了这幅局面是谁害的的模样。

游作接过糖道谢，游戏给他的比给其他人的多一倍，他吃了一块，好奇地扔了一块进黄油啤酒，瞪着蜜蜂形状的糖果在金黄的液体里嗡嗡地盘旋着融化，拉出一道漂亮的螺旋细泡，游矢看着他，感到可爱一般咯咯发笑。另一边十代和游星一左一右挂在赫奇帕奇的新队员肩上打气：“下周赫奇帕奇要打拉文克劳吧，第一次比赛加油啊游吾。”游马绕过桌子想加入他们，结果被游斗脚边的袋子绊了一跤，购物袋翻了一下，尽管马上自己立回去了但还是撒了几支羽毛笔，游马和游斗赶紧低头收拾，暗游戏帮忙捡起掉到他边上的一支自动拼写笔，递回去时友好提醒过于依赖这种东西对锻炼考试时的写论文速度可能没有好处。

“对了，我们可以给城之内君带几支这个回去。”游戏对暗游戏说，“他问过我们这边有没有帮助学习英语的东西。”

“伙伴，你确定这个是帮助学习而不是让人变懒散吗？”

“游戏前辈这次过年怎么回去？麻瓜的通道还是巫师的通道？”十代转头问，一脸您怎么回去我就怎么回去。

“还没想好，爷爷现在在美国，他想让我们放假先过去玩几天再回家。”

“katobin……”游马住了口，写道：我老爸老妈也还在国外，我在想寒假是不是先去找他们。

“游作还没试过自己回家吧？”游矢听到前辈们讨论的话题，偏头问向后辈，“我们今年计划走麻瓜通道，要不要一起去坐大飞机？”

“谢谢游矢学长，”一年级小孩盯着第二块蜜蜂糖在黄油啤酒中滋滋地融化，心平气和地回答，“不过我圣诞节留校，之前跟弗立维教授确认过了，寒假是可以留校的。”

“留校？你不回家吗？”旁边游星听得此话扭过头，神色有点担忧。游作从化得差不多的糖块挪开视线，抬眼看了一圈忽然停止聊天的学长们，感到迷茫的同时表情显得格外天真：“我呆哪里都行，这边的圣诞节我还没体验过，听说挺精彩的。”

“不是这个意思啊，是父母有事吗？圣诞节还是要和家人一起度过吧？”

“啊，反正我回去也是回孤儿院，虽然我朋友们挺欢迎我去他们家的，不过圣诞节还是要和家人一起过嘛，我不想打扰他们。”

小孩理所当然地说，无法理解为什么他话音未落一群人就扑了上来。是有老师进来了他们要藏起自己吗？被许多双胳膊包围住动弹不得时他困惑地想。

7.

今年的圣诞礼物来得格外早。

平安夜上午游作呆在空无一人的公共休息室里温习变形术，拉文克劳今年的留校生只有他一个，他尽可以花大把时间躺在桌子上看书。突然听到拍击窗户的声音，小孩眼睛往上一瞟，倒立着看到五只谷仓猫头鹰抓着一个细长包裹，五双圆眼不满地瞪着自己。游作翻身下桌打开窗，猫头鹰们伴着寒风与霜花把邮件砸到他身前，接着齐刷刷冲到拉文克劳女士的雕像前理羽毛——虽然看不出来，但那个壁龛是整个房间的温控调节中心——游作捡起包裹，琢磨着大冷天送快递也挺不容易的，就没管鸟儿们。他拆开包装，倒出了一架特殊改造过的飞天扫帚，以及一张卡片，看起来他所有的留学生前辈都在上面写了“圣诞快乐！/新年快乐！/希望你喜欢这个礼物！”小孩不由得笑起来，看看开着的高窗，前几天的大雪将远山打扮得银装素裹秀色可餐，太阳一照闪闪发亮，仿佛在诱惑人赶紧扑出去享受美景，风力也刚刚好。

游作踏上飞天扫帚非棍状而是板状的主体，感受了下平衡，毫不犹豫冲出了窗户。他听到那几只谷仓猫头鹰跟着自己飞了出来，翅翼扑啦啦地拍打空气。他飞过魁地奇球场，金属球门在阳光下愉快地闪光。他掠过结冰的湖面，故意扔了几个爆炸夹心软糖，享受穿过细小冰屑的清凉感。他飞到格兰芬多塔楼时眼前一花，一道红影炫技般地极速绕了他一圈而后与他并肩而行。游作回过神，惊讶地看到骑着扫帚的十代笑嘻嘻地望着自己。

“惊不惊喜？”

他的学长引他绕着塔楼下降，直接飞进城堡大门，熟稔地穿行在无人的廊道间。游作不甘示弱，稳稳咬在十代身后。他们穿过门厅拐进一扇位于楼梯下的门，飞过下行石阶，来到一条宽阔的石廊。游作发现这里明亮温暖，两侧都插着火把，挂着大幅食物画像，而其中一幅图如大门一样敞开着，正在走出来的是——

“我跟你们说他会立刻骑上去的吧！”

十代胜利地喊着，一个轻巧旋身停到地面，游作跟着下来，眨眨眼恍惚地看着揣着点心饮料冲自己微笑的人们，歪着脑袋提出疑问：“学长们……不是回家去了吗？”

“哦这个，我觉得我得早点回来学习，五年级了嘛，还是要认真对待的，那个O什么考试。”十代答得飞快。

“O.W.Ls考试。”游星塞给不着调的前辈一袋他拿不下的水果糖浆馅饼，转向游作，“我父亲最近在伦敦有个研讨会，出于某些原因他想早点过来，我就跟着回来了。”

“游星的爸爸在麻瓜那边是个超有名的科学家哦。”十代不客气地掏出一个馅饼咬上去，含糊地说。

“我们父亲圣诞节要搞环球巡演，”游矢耸耸肩，“母亲跟着他一道，柚子她们也一起去了，我们算了下时间有点来不及，就干脆不去了。”

“我爸我妈，还有我姐和她男朋友要去冰岛，在极光下面跨年。”游马以一种非常不游马的老成持重叹着气，“我觉得那边太冷了，况且他们成双成对的，我还是不打扰了。”

“我们也差不多。”游戏轻松地接过话头，笑着递给游作一小块巧克力蛋糕，“爷爷今年叫全家人都去跟老朋友的家人一起过圣诞，他们打算先去巴西再去澳大利亚再去马达加斯加，我们不想短时间进行那么多次出国旅行，就说功课太多逃回学校了。”

“那么多次出境手续也太麻烦了。”暗游戏皱着眉摇着头，好像这是什么无法忍受的事。“就是！还是学校里比较自在！”十代赞同道，激起一片附和声。游作从这个人看到那个人，大家都很自然地注视回来，似乎惯常寒假回家的人们忽然都约好似的赶在圣诞节前夕回校是件稀松平常的事儿。小孩咬咬嘴唇，说不出心里涌动的热乎乎的是什么感觉，抿着嘴笑出了声。

“怎么了游作？”

“没什么……马上就要吃午饭了，学长们确定要先吃那么多点心吗？”

他们花了些时间把食物搬到城堡外面，然后花了更多的时间在闹腾上面。高年级学生们为一张特别大的野餐垫施了保暖魔咒，把点心一股脑倒上去。游星带了家里的茶叶，给一些悬浮的茶杯注满热茶分给大家，十代拿着糖块问谁要，要的人加完糖喝下去才发现那是被施了幻象咒的胡椒小顽童，游马鼻子里喷着火借走了游作的滑板扫帚去追跨上飞天扫帚溜掉的十代。“我希望下学期我们比赛的时候游马前辈先给十代前辈来几棍。”游吾望着天空上两个小点兴致盎然，毫不在意自己呼吸之间的灼热气息，取出副噼啪爆炸牌拉着游作玩。一旁游斗和游里决定挑战大前辈打雪仗，搓雪球堆雪垒忙得不亦乐乎，暗游戏却只是往后辈们对面一站，长袍无风自飘，抱着手臂一脸自信笑容，游戏糊了他一脸雪，让他至少先把障碍建起来。游矢抱着一大堆自礼堂搜刮的巫师爆竹摇摇晃晃走回来，在战场旁放下东西举起计分板，唯恐天下不乱地声称被砸中几次就要穿上几件爆竹里炸出的女装。游星洗干净茶杯就去帮游矢拉爆竹，把各种奇怪的女帽女袜小短裙堆到一边，其他东西堆到另一边。

过了中午的时候每个人都至少戴着顶女式巫师帽，脖子上挂着一件到六件滑稽的首饰。游作胃里塞满了热茶、松饼和蛋糕，感觉晚饭都要吃不下了，他瘫到那张柔软温暖的大垫子上，摆弄爆竹里头炸出的小玩具，吹了些气球看它们闪着彩色光芒升空。他身后暗游戏和十代盘腿坐着看游戏和游星下巫师棋，身前游马和四胞胎玩拍画片玩得很混乱，互相画脸滚成一团。小孩眯起眼睛，天空晴蓝，阳光明媚，几只猫头鹰追着闪光气球飞过校园上空，他的小前辈们笑闹着举起画笔作势要往他这边扑。一年级生也笑起来，爬起身绕着下棋的人们兜圈子逃跑，引发了新一轮的混乱。孩子们的喊声与笑声沉浮白雪皑皑的城堡间，烘焙出一个金灿灿的平安夜。

圣诞节清晨游作从四柱床上醒来，意识到这座城堡里现在有一群乐意和自己一起消磨时间的人。小孩一脸期待，翻身坐起，随后被床脚一小堆礼物盒吸引了注意。他冲过去查看这些翻山越岭漂洋过海绕了三分之一个地球而来的礼物：草薙兄弟送来超级大一包自家制的热狗肠，全是游作喜欢的口味；尊的父母送了一大盒精致的寿司，游作在食盒底下还找到一个火焰花纹，悄声念了口令（用日语说“不屈之灵，未入幻梦”）后果然打开了一个隐藏空间，抽出了尊塞进去的一台日本特有的魔法环境可用播放器，附上的卡片里说明已经把这几个月的新番都给录下来了；葵送的是一个御守，看针脚是女孩自己绣的，散发着淡淡的香气，似乎加有什么守护魔法；豪一如既往地送了盘新出的动作游戏，鉴于这里没有设备，游作只好先塞进箱子，打算放到暑假回去再玩；最后是了见的礼物，除了一套逼真的魔法斗兽棋外还有一个独立的小包裹，游作拿起来读上面的卡片。

致游作：

我爹还是把那些东西搞出来了，他声称反正我们有幽灵和会说话的肖像画，那么这个就是完全可以接受的。这个是你的，能麻烦下次寄信时回馈一下它在英国魔法环境下的运作情况吗？我爹一副很期待的样子。

祝新春大吉。

了见

游作一时摸不着头脑，他知道了见是混血，父亲是麻瓜那边一个搞科学的，一直对“魔法”抱着种类似研究的态度，可这是演的哪一出？他拆散了手上的小包裹，里面是一个很像Ap*le Watch的小东西，光滑圆盘扣在橡胶手环上，边上有一个按钮。

霍格沃茨里面不能用麻瓜的电子设备的啊。游作无奈地想，还是按了下那个钮。

嘀嗒一声开机，接着——

一个很迷你的黑色物体哧溜从屏幕里蹿了出来，因为手环竖着而一头栽向了孩子的衣领。游作结结实实吓了一跳，后退倒回床上，后知后觉地从领口提起那个软敷敷的小东西。这小玩意整体呈人形，但很难找到比喻说像什么，头上没有其他五官只有一对金黄色的圆眼。发现游作在看自己，小家伙的眼睛漫画一样夸张地弯成了两条欢快的缝，伸开双臂，不知从哪里发出了带有电子音混响的话音：

“嗨游作酱~我是‘暗之伊格尼斯’的AI哦，圣诞快乐！”

注：原作（电影里可能是为了简化没有严格按照姓名）霍格沃茨的分院是按照字母表顺序，先排姓氏首字母再排名字的字母，所以四U的分院顺序确实不论按照Hugo→Joeri→Ute→Yuya还是Yugo→Yuri→Yuto→Yuya都是蕉甘茄番。

附录：【同人私设注意！！！】

霍格沃茨魔法学校二年级（秋季学期）课表：

Gryffindor：

周一：（上午）草药 变形 （下午）黑防 （空） （晚）天文

周二：（上午）（空） 魔咒 （下午）草药 草药

周三：（上午）魔咒 魔药 （下午）魔史 （空）

周四：（上午）变形 变形 （下午）魔药 魔药

周五：（上午）魔咒 黑防 （下午）魔史 （空）

Slytherin：

周一：（上午）（空） 魔咒 （下午）草药 （空）

周二：（上午）黑防 变形 （下午）魔史 （空） （晚）天文

周三：（上午）变形 魔药 （下午）草药 草药

周四：（上午）魔咒 魔咒 （下午）魔药 魔药

周五：（上午）变形 （空） （下午）黑防 魔史

Ravenclaw：

周一：（上午）黑防 变形 （下午）草药 魔药

周二：（上午）魔药 魔咒 （下午）魔史 （空） （晚）天文

周三：（上午）魔咒 （空） （下午）草药 草药

周四：（上午）变形 变形 （下午）（空） 黑防

周五：（上午）魔咒 魔药 （下午）（空） 魔史

Hufflepuff：

周一：（上午）草药 魔咒 （下午）（空） 魔药 （晚）天文

周二：（上午）魔药 变形 （下午）草药 草药

周三：（上午）变形 黑防 （下午）魔史 （空）

周四：（上午）魔咒 魔咒 （下午）黑防 （空）

周五：（上午）变形 魔药 （下午）魔史 （空）

因为看原作新课程是三年级才有的二年级应该也只有必修课，就想理一下二年级的课表。格兰芬多二年级的课程信息散落在《密室》各处充当背景，我尽量收集后发现排起来有bug，想了一下，最可能因为秋季学期冬季学期春季学期的课表是不一样的……鉴于我很懒，我就只排了一下秋季学期。

《密室》提到的圣诞节之前的格兰芬多的课表信息有：周一（其实是开学第一天，我默认是周一了）早上第一节是草药（提到了和赫奇帕奇一起上），第二节是变形（然后吃午饭），下午有黑魔法防御术；周五上午有魔咒；周三上午第二节是魔药（哈利被斯内普留堂，然后匆匆去吃午饭），下午第一节是魔法史（接着前面那段，午休后打铃时三人组去上的是魔法史），接着提到那一天晚上罗恩在做魔咒课作业，我觉得应该是这一天或第二天有魔咒课；周五有黑魔法防御术，且下课后有一段较长的休息时间（要洛哈特签名那段，提到了“明天“是魁地奇比赛，后面写了这场比赛在周六，随后要到签名三人组立刻去图书馆借书并躲进女厕所研究复方汤剂，一定是有一段足够的休息时间）；周四下午是两节魔药课；某天（未指明确切日期）早上第一节草药下一节变形（与周一的情况重合，我就认为是周一了）。

另外，原作里面魁地奇赛季第一场都是狮院对蛇院，按《魔法石》的说法是在十一月，按《密室》复方汤剂的熬制时间一个月算（汤剂在第一场魁地奇比赛刚结束的周日开熬，圣诞节熬好）应该是十一月二十四前后，但《阿兹卡班的囚徒》里狮院输给獾院（原本是狮对蛇，因斯莱特林找球手德拉科声称被巴克比克袭击的胳膊没好就调整了）后，似乎是过了一段时间才写“十一月底拉文克劳队打败了赫奇帕奇队”。综合下来，我个人认为这个比赛应该在十一月中下旬。狮院在秋季学期（圣诞节前）只有这一次比赛，然后第二次比赛会是对赫奇帕奇（冬季学期），第三次对拉文克劳（春季学期）。


	3. 今年你追番了吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次带了背后灵们一起玩。  
> 以及在魔幻环境下搞互联网可能是我一种古怪的个人偏执。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/5/10

8.

——于短暂的人生中，我体会到一个道理，个人的力量是有极限的……

——可你又不是人类。

——人类是社会性的动物，有些事就是无法独自完成，必须依靠别人的帮助，这没什么大不了的，我们一直都是这样子互相依靠他人的善意，建立羁绊，一起活下去的。

藤木游作同意地点了点头，承认这番发言具有一定的道理，随后一把夺过播放器无情地按下了关机键。

三小时后，男孩飞奔下塔楼，手上晃着一个类似Ap*le Watch的东西，头疼地环视了圈空荡荡的公共休息室。他姑且检查了一番桌椅下面，很快又一无所获地直起身。不管怎样，先填饱肚子再说。决定初步行动规划的小拉文克劳慢吞吞地拿起靠壁龛放着的滑板式飞天扫帚，调好角度一个翻身上板冲出了窗户。

这倒是个逃避鹰门环问题的好方法呢。穿行冬日晨曦中，绕着高塔向下飞行时游作模模糊糊地想。

兴许是报应，刚到礼堂门口他就撞上了一个呼地从天花板挂下来的东西——撞穿了过去。鸡皮疙瘩从头爆到脚，小孩一个冷颤险些大头栽地。好容易稳住自己，扭头查看情况后游作却更绝望了，恨不得方才已经以头抢地两眼一闭无所知觉了。只见大名鼎鼎的皮皮鬼低头盯视自己的肚子，而后缓缓转过脑袋，嘴角别出个绝不友好的微笑。

“啊哈，是讨人厌的新人小鬼头。”

我凉了呀。一年级生悲哀地想。

自从学校里进行了某场著名的大战后，凡是进入霍格沃茨的新生都会多多少少受不住好奇，而试图向城堡里知道内情的对象打听打听关于那些年我们揍过的食死徒或救世主与他愉快的小伙伴们的那些事儿，这种对象里自然包括了当年全程围观的幽灵们。最终，即使是对自己的死亡最津津乐道的哭泣的桃金娘也在将同样的故事短时间内翻来覆去重复数百遍后尖叫着冲入了抽水马桶一个月没再现身（值得一提的是，一楼那个女厕所因此修好了），而那以后只要到入学季，除爱岗敬业的宾斯教授以外的幽灵们就会默契地集体蒸发，等到圣诞节之后，利用秋季学期祸害完肖像们石像们教授们的新生们的好奇心初步得到了满足，再渐渐冒出来。这种时期遇到皮皮鬼千万记得拔腿就跑，有经验的级长往往会如此告诫自己院的新生，不然很容易成为恶作剧大师发泄不满的活靶子。

藤木游作荣幸地成为了继告诫他的拉文克劳级长之后的又一位活靶子。

“一年级小鬼，烦人精，总是缠着可怜的老皮皮鬼问来问去。”矮小的男巫蹦蹦跳跳，围着沉默不语的游作东旋西转，“老皮皮鬼最讨厌烦人的小苍蝇们，他们应该得到点教训，是的……”游作还是没说话，刚入学时他就被告知过和这个幽灵无理可讲，这会儿干脆放弃挣扎，专心思考起现在的高度掉下去会不会摔断手腕。“所以老皮皮鬼打算……”然而幽灵话说一半突地顿了，游作蹲身紧抓扫帚紧张地看着他，却见皮皮鬼的视线好像停留在扫帚前端。小孩顺着看过去，迷惑地想那里有什么好看的吗？下一刹他感到手腕一凉，幽灵倏忽掠过以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走了他的Ap*le Watch，嘻嘻哈哈地抛玩着哧溜飘远了。

被留下的游作呆愣当场，半晌只发出了个单音节：“……啊？”

9.

寒假期间，图书馆仍未关闭，平斯夫人却要比往常心平气和许多，或许因为绝大部分会造成书籍污损的小坏蛋们都回家过节去了。游作试着悄悄溜进去时这位可敬的管理员女士只瞥了眼他的头发，随手指了个方向，便重新投入了旧书修缮工作。男孩有点不明所以，朝前走了几步才顿开茅塞，往自习区的双色发脑袋们那边一溜小跑。

“学长们早上好。”

“早上好游作！”十代腾地直起身热泪盈眶地握住小后辈的双手，“来找我们玩的？昨天那套斗兽棋不错啊你今天带了……”

“十代前辈，受力分析图画完了吗？”游星坐在十代对面，目不斜视地读着五年级的课本，不紧不慢地发问。游作眼见十代表情冻结乖乖扭身趴回桌面，默默探头看学长们在搞什么。桌子上散放着公式和图画的草稿，似乎是低年级没有的课程。游星见他好奇就递过教科书给他看，解释说这是麻瓜研究，他、十代还有游马都选修了这门课程。

“看名字我还以为是很简单的课，结果超级难，”临近O.W.Ls的五年级生倒在桌子上大吐苦水，“早知道选占卜了，看不出来随便编就行。”

“占卜也不是随便编的。”品学兼优的四年级生严肃地纠正，又打了句气：“十代前辈请加油，我会好好监督你的。”

“那还真是让人放心……”

一旁还未发言过的三年级生默默起身，双手奉上自己刚做完的一份习题。游星粗略检查后点了点头，游马大松一口气，绕过学业尚未成功学生还需努力的十代搭上游作肩头，咧嘴笑道：“我作业写完了！，游作，我们先去玩吧。”

“寒假有作业的？”

“我成绩也不好，游戏前辈说反正游星前辈要给十代前辈补课，我可以跟着听听。”游马答道，“游星前辈超级厉害的，去年游戏前辈暗游戏前辈考那个考试前也是他帮忙补课的，尽管他们选修课其实根本不一样！”他又补充说明，满脸写着显而易见的崇拜。游作配合地哇了一声，也向成绩优异的学长投去了敬佩的目光。游星似乎有些不好意思，咳了一声，像是转移话题又像是才想起这档事儿地问：“对了，游作，你来图书馆是有什么资料要查找吗？”

“嗯，我想找找对付幽灵的办法。”

“啥？”x3

“皮皮鬼抢了我很重要的东西。”小孩低下头，肩膀耷拉着，有点沮丧。游马赶紧凑过来安慰：“没事的，是皮皮鬼的话让十代前辈帮你抢回来就行。”

“啊？那是啥啊？”突然被安排任务的十代有些茫然，游星嘴角抽了一下，提醒他：“十代前辈，去年复活节假的时候……后来躲了你一个月的那个……”

“哦！缠上游矢的那个是吧！”十代恍悟，右手握拳砸进左手心。游作顿感好奇地抬起头来：“游矢学长也被皮皮鬼抢过东西吗？”

“是被缠上了，那个幽灵性格蛮恶劣的，也不知道游矢他们哪里得罪了他。”十代以最快速度收拾了桌面，跳起来将椅子塞回桌子下面，“那家伙现在在哪？”

“不知道，刚才在礼堂门口他抢了我东西，然后就飘走了。”游作思忖着，“幽灵会有什么平时喜欢呆的地方吗？”

“这个……”不知为何十代和游星都看向了游马，后者搔了搔脸颊：“新年之后我还没见过他呢，不然我去找找？说不定他知道皮皮鬼在哪。”

“先去拉文克劳塔看看吧，”游星建议，“带游作一起。”

游作看了一圈打哑谜的众格兰芬多，忍不住问：“学长们说的是谁？”

“Astral……你见到他就知道了。”游马一副运用熟练的“我解释不好我直接带你去看吧”的口吻。另一边十代背过手放到脑后，说：“那我把游矢他们叫上，先试着到处找找——说来游作你被抢了什么？要是看到了我直接给你抢回来。”

小孩正要张口，余光瞥到了桌子上的麻瓜研究课程的相关资料，突然觉得作为巫师学长们不一定能理解他要说的东西，搞不好还要大费口舌讲解背景信息，便临时决定变个说法：“……Ai.”

“什么？”

“皮皮鬼抢走了我的Ai.”

如同谁扔了个群伤性石化魔法，可靠的学长们肉眼可见地集体冻结了。他们的小后辈迷惑地左看右看，神色与语气特别天真无邪特别理直气壮：“就是……Ai啊？”

10.

“……就是Ai？”

“就是Ai.”

游马捏着示意图一脸哭笑不得。

他们沿螺旋石梯拾阶而上，游作专心盯着前面小学长的步伐，亦步亦趋地跟着。他到底还是花了些功夫解释了“Ai”其实是个名字，而Ai的样子则用图画体现了。眼下游马正捏着图满面纠结这是什么玩意儿，倒是游星先前露了些领悟般的神情，游作后知后觉地记起他父亲好像是个“科学家”来着。

游星学长应该可以理解，小孩暗自琢磨，回头和他补次解释好了。

小格兰芬多忽然停下脚步。游作差点一头撞上去，正想问怎么了，只见游马叉着腰对墙上嵌着的一扇瞭望窗开口：“你在这里啊。”

“游马学长？”

“哦？这就是Astral；Astral，这是游作，你应该见过他吧？他是拉文克劳的。”

小拉文克劳瞪住那扇平平无奇的玻璃窗，极其仔细地观察后，他觉得明亮天光下仿佛当真有什么薄雾似的东西飘在窗口，一眨眼又会不见，比起确实存在的物体更类似视觉残留的幻象。游马看着窗户，一副在倾听什么的样子，片刻后一只手伸向窗口一只手伸向游作，一年级生茫然地接过小学长手上的示意图，随后被一把抓住了手。

“现在能看见了吗？”

……看见了看见了。小孩满心震惊，死死盯着前面，这个幽灵……这个幽灵没穿衣服啊！！

名为“Astral”的幽灵一手握着游马的手一手抱臂，直视过来，坦坦荡荡完全不介意自己在裸飘——但他确实长得不像普通人类，身体的质感如同浅蓝色的透明史莱姆——游马也没在意这个问题，可能司空见惯了，对游作说：“把‘Ai’的样子给他看一下。”

“Ai怎么了？”Astral问，这回游作能听到他的声音了。

两手都牵着人的游马边示意小后辈展开图画边解释：“Ai是个名字……”

“我知道是个名字，我认识Ai，他怎么了？”Astral打断游马，冷静地继续发问。孩子们一时呆了，幽灵悬浮空中，一金一银的奇特异色瞳心平气和地打量过来，耐心等待回话。游作先反应过来，老实答：“他被皮皮鬼带走了。”

“什么时候的事？”

“今早我去吃早饭前。”

“那奇怪了，”Astral依旧不慌不忙，“大约二十分钟前Ai还在这里跟我抱怨搭档对自己太冷淡。”

“哎？”游马惊讶出声。游作的重点却不太一样：“他这么说的吗？”

“嗯，说了‘他跟个冷冰冰的小雪人一样，根本不在乎我们之间的友情与羁绊’这样的话。”Astral认真回答。游马满头大汗，立刻抢白：“抱歉游作，他不太会说话，他并不是那个意思。”

“啊？我知道的，没事。”然而一年级生毫无被冒犯之意。Astral和游马就人际交往中的遣词造句问题小声讨论了两句，一时不吭声了，三年级生一脸心累，看向小学弟：“你和……Ai？发生了什么？是吵架了吗？”

“他凌晨五点爬起来追一月新番，我嫌吵把播放器关了。”游作的解释言简意赅。

对面的沉默掷地有声。游马和Astral极为同步地摆出了“那么多槽点我该先吐哪个？”的纠结表情。游作没给他们发言的机会：“Astral桑，请问Ai有说之后要去哪里吗？”

“……他只和往常一样说要‘回去了’，”Astral看起来很想问点什么，但还是优先回答了游作的问题，“但现在看来他也没和你在一起。”

“原来如此，”小孩思量着，“那结果就是一样的了。请问皮皮鬼有哪些平时喜欢呆的地方吗？”

“到底怎么回事啊？”搞不清状况的游马哀嚎出声，“什么结果啊游作？”

“啊……”游作抬起空闲的手，把图展开，示意Ai主体下面连接的Ap*le Watch，“我被皮皮鬼抢走的其实是这个东西，Ai平时是呆在这里面的，没有它会很麻烦。”

“这样啊……那你最开始直接这么说就是了。”游马瞬间接受了现在的情况。Astral则好奇地多问了一句：“为什么会很麻烦，Ai非得呆在这里面不可吗？”

“……”发现这回怎么都绕不开核心问题的小孩放弃了挣扎，“没有这个载体，Ai无法联网获取信息，也无法整理数据，作为人工智能的成长进程会大大受阻。”

对面一人一幽灵又同时摆出了“你是不是说了什么不得了的东西？”的呆愣表情。游作干脆一口气说下去：“相距不远的话Ai能自我定位载体，平时他溜出去玩以后都是这样‘回来’的，现在载体被皮皮鬼抢走了，Ai也肯定在那边。拜托了，Astral桑，请告诉我皮皮鬼平时常呆的地方。”

“霍格沃茨里面不能用麻瓜的电子设备吧？”游马呆然地喃喃道。

“……圣诞节前他基本都呆在湖里，既然回到了城堡，可能是想找人恶作剧一番吧。”Astral好似不想纠结越挖越深的槽点了，只手撑上下巴思索着，“假期期间，一般只有饭点时的礼堂能聚集起还在校的师生，你们可以去试一下。”

“谢谢，我这就去。”小孩点了点头，果断撤手往塔下跑。游马跟Astral又说了些什么，过了一会才追上来。

“游作，”小格兰芬多仗着体力优势飞快缩短距离，“你刚才说的什么上网是怎么回事啊？”

“比起这个，游马学长，”小拉文克劳平静地移掉了话题，“为什么一起手牵手我就能看到Astral桑了？”

“嘿嘿，这说明你是有缘人啊。”游马瞬间忘记了自己刚才想问什么，“大部分人就算通过我也看不见Astral呢，他身上可能有什么被动的隐藏魔法吧，其他幽灵都能自己决定显不显形的，他却不行……”

他们一路讨论着为啥游马可以无障碍看到Astral，到达礼堂时离中午开饭还有一段时间。两人随便找了空位坐下，预备守株待兔，但屁股还没把椅子捂热，就见一个十分眼熟的小身影一路冲了过来。

“你们在这儿啊，”游矢上气不接下气地说，“游里发现皮皮鬼了，大家都过去了。”

11.

目前游作感觉还行，尽管他前面有一个学长后面也有一个学长，但载着三个小孩的扫帚依然飞得十分平稳。

“游吾刚才说我们应该叠罗汉，”游矢整个贴在游作背后，为了三个人都在滑板上坐稳，他几乎是把游作圈在怀里，胳膊往前伸抓住负责开扫帚的游马的袍子后领，“我觉得那样反而不太稳当，游马前辈的负担会太重吧？”

“不会的不会的，”游马听闻此言却起了兴致，“我撑起你们俩没问题的，下次我们试试？”

你们还想有下次啊？像饼干夹心一样被挤扁在中间的一年级生默想。

游里报告的地点为天文塔，与他同行的正是十代。游斗和大前辈们恰好处在城堡上层，当下估摸着已经到了。游吾与游星跑到了森林附近，据游吾报道游星刚刚教会了他用飞来咒呼唤扫帚，他们马上就来。“飞来咒我都还没练熟呢。”游马略带羡慕地说。游作努力探头呼吸，小声接话说这档事儿搞定了可以让游星学长来一次特训——这样他们就不会再陷入这种三个人挤一把扫帚的情况了。

“哦！”游马喊了一声，侧过身子盘旋，游作得以看到一旁的景象。只见天文塔顶几个黑袍小影子呈半包围态势堵着一个半透明的飘飘荡荡的东西，手里都举着魔杖，而半透明的影子正和一个飞着的黑袍影子周旋——就凭空飞着，没有骑扫帚。

……这法术好像不太正规？小拉文克劳第一反应是惊讶，他印象里这种凭空飞行的魔法虽说需要较高超的技巧，但似乎有些糟糕，因为是某名字已经解禁但大家叫外号叫惯了所以五花八门的外号反而更多的前（已挂）大魔王喜欢用的。游马和游矢则镇定如常，小心着陆，跑过去加入了举魔杖大军。游作跟着跑，正看到五年级生一个猛子俯冲向幽灵，而后被将将躲开。十代的表情很是不爽，而撞到塔边一道无形屏障的皮皮鬼看起来更不爽；一个假模假样的尖嗓子嚎叫起来“你们不要再打啦！”，闻言游作迅速沉下脸，超级不爽地大喊了声：“Ai！”

“哦~游作酱，”Ai呆在皮皮鬼攥着的Ap*le Watch里，听到游作的呼喊探头探脑，“播放器带了吗？”

“啥？”

暗游戏提着小后辈的领子把过于接近现场的一年级生拖了回去，手下又加了层防御咒语。游马自然地将游作挡到身后，说你黑魔法防御术还没学多少，这里先交给我们吧。

“游马学长，Ai说要播放器。”

“……啥？”

“我放在拉文克劳塔楼我的房间的床头上了。”

游矢和游斗一左一右转过头：“那东西长什么样子？”“游吾和游星前辈刚好快路过拉文克劳塔了。”

“呃……一个长得像麻瓜的智能手机的方形金属块？”小孩思忖着。“了解！”二年级生们立即将信息心灵感应给了兄弟，居然没多问那是啥玩意。“我早上出来前把公共休息室的窗户打开了。”游作补充说明，为异院学长们进入拉文克劳宿舍提供便利信息。

“哎呀。”游戏不知什么时候退到了他们旁边，附带一大波微微辐射魔力的魔法屏障，微笑提醒：“大家，躲远点哦。”

“虽然这里也没什么好躲的。”游里跟着大前辈退回来，笑得特别灿烂，一副很期待谁倒霉的样子。游作好奇地隔着人堆左瞄右瞧，大感意外地发现十代已经回到了地面，耸着肩对前面说着什么，而后转身朝后走，暗游戏杖尖一挑把屏障短暂撕开一个口放他过来。“啊……”游马脸色不太好看，连退了好几步，二年级生们则集体哇出声，互相拍起了掌，“尤贝尔桑加油！”游矢挥挥手高喊了一句，被游马面色苍白地盯住：“……你……看得到啥？”

“我什么都看不到，出了什么事？”游作急急地问。游矢扑了他一下：“是十代前辈的守护灵哦！去年复活节的时候我们被皮皮鬼折腾惨了，十代前辈就放尤贝尔桑去帮我们报仇了！游作放心，皮皮鬼很害怕尤贝尔桑的！”

“所以说你们根本看不清吧？”一旁的三年级生默默嘀咕，“她模样可能镇住人了……他？”

“看不太清，”游斗承认，“我的话只能看见一个雾蒙蒙的影子，游矢和游里看得更清楚一点，但也只是黑影，看不见长相。”

我觉得你的Astral桑的外表也挺能给人冲击的，游马学长。游作腹诽了一句。

前方皮皮鬼开始疯狂逃窜，暗游戏和十代都站在离现场不远的地方，维持着困住幽灵的屏障。游戏这边的防御屏障则显然是保护他们这些低年级用的。游作听着塔顶另一头Ai夸张的变形的尖叫声，比起担忧更多的是感到一种深深的脱力的无奈。

一只攥着某样物品的手突然探到了他鼻子底下。

“是这个吗？”游吾边说边跳下飞天扫帚，扭头看看，也跟游矢一样喊了声：“尤贝尔桑加油！”游星看到游吾安全着陆，跟游戏打过招呼就飞去另一头帮忙围堵幽灵了。游作接过金属块，按下开机键，感到手边仿佛有种微弱的冰凉感，接着听到游马惊讶的嗓音：“Astral？你来干嘛？”

……

“啥？看动画片？什么动画片？”

一项猜想在小孩心里成型，游作赶紧挤过去举着播放器问游戏：“游戏学长，能不能把这个给Ai送过去？”

“我试试。”大前辈温和地答应了，一个悬浮咒将东西直接放到暗游戏脑袋上，成功得到了双子兄弟的注意。暗游戏抓下机器转身看过来，游戏划了几个文字在空气里，另一位高年级生点点头，帅气地用两根手指夹住金属薄方体，几乎没有瞄准就倏忽飞过了魔力屏障。

“……游作？啊啊啊在干嘛？”播放器里传出男孩受到惊吓的惨叫，打着旋儿精准扑进了尚在移动中的皮皮鬼怀里。游作决定放弃吐槽，毕竟目的达到了，手段就算了。他眯了眯眼，远远看到Ai伸着小胳膊紧紧抓住了播放器，并用忽然放大十倍的声音喊道：“不要再打啦！我们可以一起看番嘛！大家友好相处才是最好的嘛！”

“呜哇……”游马不忍直视地撇过脑袋。身为霍格沃茨历史悠久的令无数学生闻风丧胆敬而远之的恶作剧大师的男巫幽灵悬浮在半空，似乎因方才的突发情况迟滞了0.1秒而被抓住了破绽，缓缓地飘落下来，手中早先抢走的Ap*leWatch慢慢地滚到了地上。

“干得漂亮！辛苦了，尤贝尔。”十代拍了拍手，开朗的嗓音打破了一瞬的寂静。

12.

“尊，快看，是英国的幽灵！”

“我不想看！！”

“尊！快看！是没穿衣服的幽灵！！”

“那是什么啊？？”

屏幕里一个跟Ai长相极为相似只是脑袋形状不同、整体偏红色而非紫色的小玩意儿冲镜头挥着手：“初次见面请多指教，游作的学长们，在下不灵梦（Flame），‘不屈之灵，未入幻梦’，汉字写作‘不灵梦’。”

“你朋友的搭档是中二病吗？”游吾扭头问游作。

“……物似主人型？”

“我听到了。”尊的脸突然放大。这个跟游作同龄的小男孩姑且礼貌地向一大群人问了好，小脸皱成一团听他们七嘴八舌的疑问。“……不，我也不知道，都是鸿上了见给我的……不灵梦挺好的我很喜欢他……我不知道啊，就是他们之间可以联络吧……”

不灵梦摇了摇头把自己的搭档推开了。

“请允许我向各位解释一下，我们这批人工智能，统称‘伊格尼斯’，是以科学理论兼容可以兼容的魔法元素后的产物，最大的表现为能够运用不受魔法干扰的电磁波传递信息，但目前这项技术还只能在我们这些特定的个体之间实现。因此，Ai想要联网就会求助于我，由于日本这边的魔法环境不同，没有英国那样严格的限制，巫师们也会运用互联网，我自然可以自如地上网，如此一来Ai就以我为中继与外界网络联系上了。鸿上博士认为，这是迈出向巫师界普及互联网、促进魔法研究科学化的重要一步。”

“什么东西？你不是只是在帮Ai追新番吗？”尊满脸什么都没听懂，疑惑地瞟不灵梦。

“确实是非常重大的研究成果，”这一头满脸什么都听懂了的游星双眼发亮，“请问你有那位鸿上博士的联系方式吗？我父亲很可能可以帮助他。”

“新番呢？不是说有新番可以看吗？”十代压下游星的脑袋探头看了一眼，没见到什么发展又退了回去，虚着拍了拍气鼓鼓的皮皮鬼：“下次你想看动画直接说就是了，别老抢别人的东西。”

“所以这几天我没见到你是因为你和Ai在追番？”游马似是在和Astral说话，“所有幽灵都会看？那你也不会没发现那东西跟麻瓜的电视直播似的吧？”……“不是，这不是电视剧还是动画片的问题。”……“你为啥会没在意啊怎么会有长成那样的幽灵啊。”……

“Astral长得也不像一般的幽灵嘛。”十代好像能自如看到Astral，边说边一手拍拍游马的头一手拍拍空气。游作揪着Ai一只胳膊把他提起来，充满压迫地盯着小小的人工智能。Ai立马举手投降：“游作酱，你看这里那么多幽灵，却没什么可以消遣的东西，明明曾经是人类，现在却享受不了人类的很多事情，难道不觉得他们很可怜吗？我也只是想帮帮他们……”

小孩看着对方，却只冒出句没头没尾的话：“……我没有不在乎。”

“……欸？”

“是叫……‘Ai’君是吗？”游戏凑过来，眉眼弯弯全是温润的笑意，“游作君很着急哦，下次不要再乱跑了。”

“这次是事故！”Ai挺起小小的胸膛，伸拳堵心口作发誓状，“我一直都会好好地呆在游作身边的！”

“那就太好了。”

“看来后辈们都有好好相处啊。”暗游戏托腮点评，和游戏相视一笑。Ai嘿嘿笑了几声，又弱弱地动了动被游作钳制住的胳膊：“那个……游作酱，我答应了给皮皮鬼桑看新番哦？”

游作嘴角动了动，又恢复了一贯的面无表情，把Ai放回了播放器前。小小的人工智能神气活现地隔着屏幕跟同伴挥手，请求不灵梦帮忙连一下网。

“哇！真的登上麻瓜网络了！”游矢眼睛瞪得大大的，跟兄弟们挤成一团争先恐后地凑前看那个小方屏，Ai更加得意洋洋地挥挥手：“还有更厉害的呢。”然后屏幕一下子扩大了几十倍，幕布般悬浮在了空中，“这样大家就都能看到了！”

“哦，真的可以看啊。”十代挥杖扇了阵风，将还在生闷气的皮皮鬼吹到屏幕前面，自己也兴致勃勃地迈开步子。一只手即刻紧紧抓住了他的兜帽，游星镇定的嗓音响起：“十代前辈，你上午的习题，好像还没有做完吧？”

“不是吧——”五年级生的惨叫响彻半空，欲哭无泪地接受现实跟着负责教学与监督的四年级生跨上飞天扫帚，和大家道别后飞去了图书馆。“你们现在就要看吗？”游戏环顾一圈兴致盎然的小孩子们，有点跟不上节奏地微笑着，“那我们去帮你们拿点吃点过来吧，快可以吃午饭了。”说完他和暗游戏一起往塔下走去，孩子们齐声向大前辈们道谢。这边厢Ai用夸张的大幅度动作按下了播放键，原本在霍格沃茨隔绝麻瓜世界的魔法屏障下绝对不可能出现的场景就这样很科学地魔幻地展现了。

真是拿大家没办法。游作被兴奋的学长们挤在中间，无奈地摇了摇头，看着自己的小搭档和旁边本来是敌人的幽灵勾肩搭背的没正形的样子。不过……算了。

大家都二话不说地帮了自己很多忙嘛，忙了一上午，也的确该放松一下了。他感到旁边的小学长不断惊叹着，又抱抱左抱抱右一起惊叹，不禁笑了起来，轻松下来的心情飘飘荡荡，有种安心的温热。

人类到底是互相依靠他人的善意，建立羁绊，一起活下去的生物嘛。

注：关于选修课：

w游戏（目前已经六年级，五年级及之前的选修课是）：古代魔文，占卜；

十代：麻瓜研究，保护神奇生物；

游星：麻瓜研究，算数占卜；

游马：古代魔文，麻瓜研究；

大概是：w游戏：古代魔文和占卜好难！十代：好的那我选另外两个……麻瓜研究也好难！游星：……（选了两门偏数理的，之所以没有多选是因为有魁地奇训练，怕时间排不过来。）游马：（除了古代魔文其他都没什么兴趣）十代前辈和游星前辈都选了麻瓜研究那我也选一下好了。


End file.
